A not so Happy Christmas Carol
by MattTheDapperGiraffeSmith
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN! After the Pond's heartbreaking goodbye the Doctor is left travelling through all of time and space alone again when someone appears on the TARDIS from his past, another from his present and finally, future. But the people are not what they seem. The first in my O/C series. Rated K plus for scary themes.
1. Prologue: Rose is his beginning

Hello FanFiction I'm back! Oh you've redecorated, I don't like it. Yes I have been gone for a very long time and I'm sorry I got very sick and now am doing home school I made another account but I can't seem to access it, oh well. I am so sad that my Pond's have left ;_; they were my first companions and they are seared onto my heart. Best wishes to Jenna Louis-Coleman! Have a good time reading!

* * *

Prologue:

Nothing. Nothing had gone right. He had meant to help people after the Time War, not destroy lives! He sat down in his swing under the console with a sigh_ if only he could do it all again _he thought.

Rose, his beautiful Rose had fallen into the void, taken away from him _no it was my fault_ he scolded himself.

Martha he had made her take care of him while he hid away from The Family of Blood and let her be bullied by racism right in front of his eyes.

Then Donna who had just wanted to be more than a temp in an office sitting in London had to forget him or her mind would burn and finally Amelia.

Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. She had waited her whole life just for him to come back and ruin it all over again. Her husband Rory, a man who waited two-thousand years just to keep her safe and who had saved so many time and time again. Their daughter River Song who he watched die in a library for him, had been taken away as a baby and used as a weapon to destroy him. _Coward _he thought, _you should have let her kill you._

_Cowardly, greedy, careless, idiotic, fool _the words he described himself as on a daily basis for the last few hundred years bounced around his mind, a mantra of what he had become and what he always would be.

"That isn't true." Said an unmistakable voice. The Doctor froze as a chill ran down his spine.

"Says who?" he asked quietly, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Says your TARDIS." The voice answered. The Doctor turned slowly noting the shoes, the same as the last time he saw them and then the pants. He looked up to the shirt union jack and the blond hair hanging lightly over small shoulders.

"You can't read a TARDIS' mind Rose." He said to the figure.

"No I cannot," Rose answered matter-of-factly tilting her head, "she came to me for help," She told him. The Doctor didn't speak, "she can read your mind can't she?"

"You aren't real." He said coldly ignoring her statements.

"I am too you," She answered placing a warm hand on his shoulder. He jolted back as if it had burned, "but to others I am merely a spirit, a wanderer."

"Who are you, _what _are you?" he asked giving her an icy stare.

"I have already told you," She smiled, "to you I am Rose Tyler, right now at least."

"No you're not!" he yelled standing up and walking over to Roses face, "Rose Tyler is locked in another dimension, living away her life with a copy of me and I can't ever see her again!" Rose looked unfazed. The Doctor leaned over her, his face red with rage and whispered, "Now tell me, who you really are." She stared back up at him with a determined look upon her face.

"In simple terms I am the ghost of Christmas Past."


	2. Rose is his beginning

Yay I have a review! Thank you Valerie E. Mackin for your wonderful review! Now, this story totally made sense in my head but it may be difficult to understand because, well, I'm not all too good of a writer. But I hope you have a good time reading. P.S. _somnium-populus _means _dream-people_ in latin.

* * *

"In simple terms I am the ghost of Christmas Past."

The Doctor studied her closely. "Psychic projection," He concluded slashing a hand straight through the figure. The fake Rose Tyler nodded, "So dear why did you call the somnium-populus for help?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS. He got a low groaning noise in response. "I am not depressed." He frowned at the machine. He looked back at Rose. "Well I hope I fell asleep somewhere comfy." Rose's figure disappeared and landed above him and next to the TARDIS console. "Oi, what are you doing!" he yelled running up the stairs.

"I am going to show you something." She said simply turning a switch and pressing a button.

"Show me wh-" but before he was able to finish his sentence the TARDIS vanished and they were standing on a balcony.

The balcony led down to different apartments, each with a window which glowed light yellow. The Doctor wrapped his coat tight around him as a harsh breeze blew through.

"Well you could have taken me somewhere warm at least." He pouted. Rose ignored him turning to the window behind them

"You know where we are right Doctor?" she asked gesturing to the window. The Doctor turned looking through and spotted four figures. Two blond headed woman, a black man and very, very familiar man in a pinstriped suit. He walked up to the window placing a hand lightly on it. Inside laughter could be heard as the group ate Christmas dinner. "It's a memory, you can't interact with them."

"I knew that," He said sending the projection a hard glare and turning back to the window, "Thanks for ruining the moment." The figure lightly touched his arm and suddenly they were past the window and inside the room. The laughter was louder now as they smiled at each other's jokes and small smile graced the Doctors face.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" She asked looking at the group. He turned with a questioning gaze. "I brought you here to show you what you used to be." His eyes hardened.

"You mean when I was a good man." He said quietly as if not to bother the unsuspecting group. Rose nodded.

"But somewhere in yourself you are still the same man. You don't ruin people's lives." She told him. The Doctor shook his head turning away from the happy scene and walking over to the door. He didn't want to relive these memories over again because after they finished all that was left was pain. The projected Rose gave the past reincarnation of the Doctor one last fleeting look before they both vanished.

Reappearing in a beautifully architectured ball room, the Doctor looked over spotting another blond woman. _Is it Rose again? _He thought, but as she turned he noticed she was different. "Astrid." He whispered. Astrid smiled at him and he gave her a confused look. "I thought you said they couldn't see me?" he asked Rose.

"They can't." She said as the same man they saw last time, the last version on the Doctor, walked past them except now, instead of a pinstriped suit he was dressed in a black tuxedo. "You remember her?"

"Yes, of course." He said looking at the pair. "I remember everyone." Astrid smiled at something The last Doctor said and the current gave them a longing gaze.

"She sacrificed herself for everyone on this ship, everyone on the earth including you." Rose told him. The Doctor nodded sadly. "She was a hero."

"She is a hero." The Doctor said sharply and looked at the ground, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I don't want to remember anymore."

"Well you can't leave." She told him and the Doctor smirked.

"What if I just wake up." He said screwing his eyes shut and just like that they vanished.

* * *

Another chapter done! I hope it lived up to your standards and I hope to have the next chapter done with before the weekend hits here in America.


	3. The TARDIS is his present

I would like to thank Valerie E. Mackin and Into The Vortex for the wonderful reviews! I took a few pieces of information from a video on YouTube called: Asylum of the Daleks prequel so if you want to know where I got the physic projection thing then yeah, it's there. Also that video shows a bit of the dark doctor and just my luck that I didn't find it until after the episode aired L oh well. Have fun reading! SPOILER FOR THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN!

* * *

"Well you can't leave." She told him. The Doctor smirked.

"What if I just wake up." He said screwing his eyes shut and just like that they vanished.

The first thing the Doctor noticed was the smell of turkey, nope not the TARDIS. He opened one of his eyes looking around. He was in a hall; it was painted blue, with a beautiful rug that had stars and a little blue box in the middle and, a picture hanging on the wall with a group of four.

The picture had what looked like two couples, One slightly older and the other younger. If you were just any person you would have thought they were friends out on holiday in Paris but in reality they were all family.

The younger couple was hugging, a tall man with short brown hair and a red head with arms wrapped around the man's neck.

hThe older couple also had a hand with brown hair but it was less kept and looked like a mop. The woman next to him had blond hair with the craziest curls you had ever seen and instead of looking completely in love like the other couple they looked like they were scolding each other. The man was looking to the woman with a slight glare on his face and the woman was returning the glare. She had an object which she was trying to conceal behind her back which eerily looked like a pistol.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter was heard from the other room and universally known song was playing; The Chicken Dance. The Doctor stood in the hallway clenching his fists.

"Stop this." He said aloud but no one was there to hear, or so he thought.

"You need to see." A woman's voice said from behind him.

"I don't want to see," he said quietly, "just stop you aren't gaining anything by showing me this." The figure dissolved and reappeared in front of him but he kept his gaze to the group, only seeing the woman's shoes.

"Everyone will gain from this." She said leaning down so he was forced to look into her face. She had fluffy brown hair and was wearing a patchwork-like dress but the most intriguing thing about her was her eyes. They were big brown orbs and looked like they held all of time and space in them and in a way, they did. The woman was the TARDIS.

"How?" he asked giving up on making an escape from this dream, from his nightmare.

"Do you remember what you were?" She asked still staying at his level.

"Of course I do, I was a good man." He answered.

"Before that." She told him. Memories flooded back into the Doctors head. Memories of when he was cold and unforgiving, memories of when he didn't show mercy. He nodded slightly turning away from the woman. "If you aren't careful, that is what you will become again."

"No," he said coldly, "I will never be that, I will never go that low ever again."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. "Remember Mercy?" He did remember, back there with Amy and Rory he had held a gun, for the first time in over three hundred years he had held a gun and to just think of what he might have done made him feel sick. "You almost murdered him." The Doctor closed his eyes as the words sank in and he couldn't deny it, he had almost murdered. "And after you lost-"

"I know who I lost," He said turning to face the female version of the TARDIS, "and I know what that does to me." The woman nodded, he was beginning to understand. She stood up straight walking into the other room. The Doctor still stood facing away from the people.

His glare had softened to a frown as he understood what the somnium-populus and his TARDIS were trying to tell him. His shoulder slumped and his fists loosened. He covered his face with his hands and sighed. All these hundreds of years he had had a tolerance for evil. He would defeat people in smart ways with no blood spilled but as soon as he grabbed a gun all that work he had out into being peaceful was gone and it had been downhill since then. He uncovered his face and looked over his shoulder with heavy eyes.

The group was dancing, enjoying each other's company and just being people. Although he should have thought it strange that he was one in the group of four he didn't and a small smile appeared on his lips. The scene was perfect and it had been perfect when he had lived but sadly it had fared and faded forever, for him at least. The woman turned to him and seemed a she was about to leave.

"No, don't please. Not yet." He said holding a hand out to halt her; he didn't want this to fade quite yet. She nodded respectfully and watched along with him at the joyous group until they finished and went into the other room muttering about the Doctors flailing limbs. The other Doctor, who was watching the memory unseen, smiled softly looking down. The physic projection looked over to him and made the scene dissolve.

* * *

Well that took forever but It's a bit longer I think than other chapters. I have a lot of respect for the people with fics over 5,000 or even 10,000 words. I used a projection of the TARDIS as "The Ghost of Christmas Present" because she is there with him and in a way is his past present and future and I just loved it when the TARDIS was turned into a woman but I was originally going to use Amy but thought the TARDIS made more sense. I hope you liked it!


End file.
